Jay's Rebirth
by LightningstormZero
Summary: The dark forest is defeated, but at the loss of Jayfeather. When Cinderheart and Lionblaze have kits, one, who looks exactly like Jayfeather, is named Jaykit, unaware that it is Jayfeather, back to live as a warrior, and with an even greater destiny.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, the 4 Erins do. I have gotten the allegiances from Wikia who got it from Night Whispers**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**: Bramblestar- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Lionblaze- A golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Willowshine- A grey tabby she-cat from RiverClan.

**Apprentice, **Cherrypaw

**Warriors**:

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool- Light-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former med cat

Crowfeather- Smoky grey tom with blue eyes, used to be of WindClan

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small grey-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Hollyleaf- a black she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail

**Apprentices**:

Molepaw- large cream and brown tom

Cherrypaw- small ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat and mother to Lionblaze's kits: Jaykit, Hollykit, Falconkit, and Leafkit.

**Elders: **

Ferncloud- pale grey she-cat

Daisy- A cream-colored she-cat from Horseplace

**This is for a new story called Jay's rebirth. It follows **


	2. Prolouge

Lionblaze poked his head through the nursery entrance. Grief pricked at his heart. Jayfeather, and many other cats too, had died in the battle of the Dark Forest earlier this moon, but his kits had also been born, he should be happy.

"Hello, Lionblaze," Cinderheart purred as he entered the nursery. She was in an empty nest with her four kits curled up close to her, sleeping. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Yes, but what will we name them?" Lionblaze asked.

"I have an idea about that…" she said

"And Cinderheart is also ready to name her kits," announced Bramblestar, who was up on the Highledge. "Cinderheart." he motioned to her with his tail to come up to the Highledge.

"Thank you," she murmured as she came up.

She picked up a black she-cat with streaks of grey on her flanks and blue eyes.

"Hollykit," Cinderheart announced. Lionblaze looked over at his sister, Hollyleaf, who had come back to the clan. She was talking to Mousewhisker, and Lionblaze felt waves of pleasure from her, both from Hollykit, and also Mousewhisker too.

Lionblaze picked up a light brown she-cat with a white belly, dappled grey fur, and amber eyes.

"Leafkit."

Cinderheart nudged forth the biggest of the litter, a golden tabby tom with dark blue eyes, streaked grey fur, and a bushy tail.

"Falconkit."

And finally, Lionblaze picked up the last kit, the runt of the litter. It was a very small silky gray tabby tom with jay blue eyes and a bushy short tail.

"Jaykit."

The name left an echo, and every clan member's voices died at the striking resemblance to the _actual _Jay_feather_. Lionblaze thought so too.

"Erm, thank you Cinderheart. May your kits become the greatest warriors ever." Bramblestar said, but his gaze was on the small Jaykit. Bramblestar obviously pointed his comment to the small kit; Jayfeather wanted to become a warrior, and Jaykit would, thought Lionblaze.


	3. ATTACK!

**So here's Jay's Rebirth, maybe Book 1, maybe just a stand alone story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, or else Ashfur would die a much more painful death from Hollyleaf. **

_**Jaykit's POV**_

"Jaykit, wake up!" shouted my annoying brother, Falconkit. "Dad's coming soon!"

Figures. Lionblaze, our dad, always comes to visit us on the day after the gathering. He tries to explain it to us, but we always fell asleep halfway through his speech. But Falconkit always stood up the longest. And may I say that he's only done this one time when our eyes were open. The other times, we only heard some parts of it, like _Badger attack_… _Ivypool_…and other things like that.

I got up from my soft nest of moss and ferns and headed over to my mom's nest. I looked over to the other nest, the one next to my mom, Cinderheart, where Ivypool and her two kits, Sunkit and Hawkkit, slept. They were sleeping soundlessly.

**(LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE*LINE)**

"How many are there?" asked Sunkit, bracing for attack. Hawkkit and me were beside him, and Hollykit was in the side corner.

Hollykit snuck a peek at the oncoming attackers. "Three warriors," she answered. Then one of the attackers jumped in front of Hollykit. She let out a squeal, and then the attacker yowled, "Attack!"

"Counterattack!" yowled Sunkit. She ran to the attacker, but was tacked by the golden tabby. Sunkit got back up, ready to strike with her claws, but then, a dark brown tabby tom jumped out from the moss wall and bowled over Sunkit.

I rushed to his aid, but was stopped by a light-brown she-cat who jumped over the wall too. She battered me under the belly, but I kicked her haunches, and she toppled over. I then tackled her, swiping at her with my outstretched paws.

"Hey! Stop that!" she squealed. She was now trying to squirm out of my reach.

"Make me!" I shouted playfully as I jumped to her escape route and chased her away.

"Get out of our territory!" yelled Sunkit, as he chased the golden tabby over the moss wall. I looked for Hollykit, and I saw her fighting off the brown tabby.

"Get away from my sister!" I shouted as I made my way to him. I tried to stop before I smashed into him, but my luck didn't hold.

"Aahhh!" I yelled in terror before I smashed into the bramble walls of the nursery. The last thing I remembered was my two sisters, Hollykit and Leafkit, trying to pull thorns from my aching body, and seeing a bright light in an open forest, and two starry cats in the middle of a clearing.

**Chapter 2. Most likely the best chapter so far. With a suspense point.**

**So here's a poll question: What's your favorite Warriors book?**

**R&R!**


	4. The Sky might fall

**Last time, I left you with the thought of Jaykit being killed. He is going to meet a couple StarClan warriors in this one, so brace with me on this.**

I woke up to find a piercing light in my eyes. I couldn't shake it off, and it left me blinded, but it heightened my senses. Seconds later, the light left, and I found myself in a clearing with two starry cats sitting on the forest floor. They were looking at me as if they expected something to happen.

The fiery ginger tom started talking: "He will become the greatest warrior the forest has ever seen, Bluestar."

"Even stronger than his father. But he also has to receive his power soon. What will we do about that, Firestar?" asked another blue-grey she-cat.

"Hello, young kit," Firestar called out to me. "We have a prophecy for you. _The Sky is coming, young Jay. They will rejoin the Clans, and bring peace to the death of Breeze. But Beare, young Jay. Their arrival is step one in evil's plot of death.  
_

"Now goodbye, young Jay. Take care of our prophecy, and tell it to someone who knows his herbs." said Bluestar wistfully.

"Wait, but what does it mean?" I shouted, but it was already too late. The forest clearing was now disappearing, becoming smudged and swirled. It began spinning out of control, and the next thing I know, I'm in the ThunderClan medicine den.

"Whoa," I muttered. Willowshine, the med cat from RiverClan who came to become med cat here, was rubbing golden leaves all over my body. My sudden awake shocked her, and she jumped back for a moment.

"Good Morning, Jaykit. You can leave now." she said in her formal tone. She was always talking like that for some reason. Especially to me.

Anyway, after Willowshine told me to leave, I bounded across camp to the nursery. I spotted a lot of the warriors in the clearing. I spotted Mousewhisker, who was Hollyleaf's mate (Hollyleaf moved in last moon). I spotted my father leaving the camp with Brackenfur. Then I saw Cinderheart's head poking out of the nursery. She spotted me and I ran into the nursery. All I wanted to do was snuggle in a warm nest of moss with my mom next to me. How I longed for that.

"Jaykit!" she shouted to me. I let her warm body nuzzle me into the nursery, and I instantly fell asleep

** Fun Fact: Hawkfrost is 50% ThunderClan and 50% Kitty pet.**


	5. Fake Chapter

**Sorry for not updating. **

Three moons had passed since my dream with StarClan. A lot had happened since then.

Onestar had died. He was killed by Greencough, so Ashfoot became Ashstar, and she was horrible.

Ashstar was a power-hungry beast. She had took measurably amounts of territory from the clans. She had killed many cats from the clans, including Reedwhisker, Scorchfur, Smoky, Floss, and Mistystar. Minnowstar was the new leader of RiverClan.

There was trouble in the tribe, and Littlecloud's apprentice Frogpaw had gone to the mountains along with Heathertail, Nightcloud, Blackclaw, Cherrypaw, and Graystripe.

Meanwhile, Hollyleaf's kits had finally opened their eyes and were named Amberkit, Clearkit, Hopekit, and Dragonkit. Hawkkit had also poked his eye out when he was attacked by a fox on an excursion outside. He and Sunkit's apprentice ceremony was held back.

Dovewing also gave birth to Applekit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit. Applekit and Flamekit had died, but Tigerkit became the lone survivor.

Dragonkit was unusual. She, yes she, kept bothering me all the time, and kept telling me about how we were to become apprentices together. She was quite a nuisance.

And now, we're becoming apprentices. Sunpaw got Brackenfur, Hawkpaw got Brightheart, Hollypaw got Sorreltail, Falconpaw got Icecloud, Leafpaw got Thornclaw, Tigerpaw got Ivypool, Dragonpaw got Leaf pool , and now it was my turn.

"Jaykit, you will now be known as Jaypaw. You're mentor will be Squirrelflight." Bramblestar announced. Squirrelflight came up, and I touched my nose to her. For a moment, I felt sadness, anger, anguish, hurt, and forlornness. She parted from me, and then I got remembered something. Since our mentors were sisters, Me and Dragonpaw were going to be training together. Oh ****!

**Sorry for the short chapter. The net chapter will be longer.**


	6. Squirrelflight

**Here's the real chapter 4. I just made the other one for you guys to hang on until this one. My computer just got fixed, and this chapter's been collecting dust.**

**Warriors © Erin Hunter**

**And I also want to thank the majority of reviewers for the last chapter. Three in the week I updated and six afterward. A long time afterward. Anyway, I could really use some ideas for the story.**

Cinderheart was stroking my fur vigorously, getting me ready for my apprentice ceremony.

"Mom, stop!" I mewed from his mother's reach. Nearby, my siblings, Falconkit, Hollykit, and Leafkit, all were near the entrance, groomed and ready to get their mentors. They were chattering among themselves, occasionally running around, or doing a dare.

Over two moons that passed since I met Firestar and Bluestar in StarClan. I had secretly told Cherrypaw of my dream, because I didn't trust Willowshine for two reasons. One: She was from RiverClan. Two: She hated me, and I say this in full truth.

A bout of Whitecough struck through ThunderClan near the beginning of the two moons. Dovewing had her kitting, and had three kits to who everyone thought was Foxleap. Their names were Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Antkit. Flamekit and Antkit soon died, but Tigerkit stayed strong. I also got sick, but Willowshine grudgingly healed me.

Anyway, Onestar had died, and Ashstar took his place. Ever since, WindClan had taken measurable amounts of land from ShadowClan and RiverClan. They killed Pip, the dog in their territory, and took two of Bramblestar's lives in raids on ThunderClan land. Ashstar was terrible. They also killed five cats, including Reedwhisker, two kitty pets, Scorchfur, and Dustpelt.

Eventually, Mistystar had also died of the sickness that ran through the lake territories. Since Reedwhisker had died, the new leader was Grassstar. He was peaceful, and very calm. But he just let WindClan take more territory from them.

Anyway, Dovewing eventually told everyone that the father was Tigerheart. The Clan was outraged, and Dovewing was almost exiled. If it wasn't because of her saving the clans, she would have been killed right there. Hawkkit had also poked one of his eyes with a thorn, and now couldn't see very well. He almost gave up on life in general because Bumblestripe didn't believe he could become a warrior. Ivypool quickly put him in place. He is now single.

Ferncloud and Dustpelt told us a story once, a story about a evil cat named Brokenstar. He forced cats to become apprentices at three moons, forced the clans to let his clan hunt everywhere, and forced WindClan out of their home. I was worried Ashstar was going the same way, too.

Back to today, Bramblestar was on his last three lives, he is sick with green cough right, Lionblaze is basically overwhelmed with all his work, and we're getting our mentors today. Skippety good.

My mother let go of me, finally, told us to go outside, and wait for our father's call. I ran toward the Highrock, and waited for my father's call.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a clan ceremony!"

Finally! I was filled with anticipation. The smooth light brown rock of the Highrock was in front of me, and it was torturing me.

"Hey, Jaykit," Sunkit hissed in my ear.

"What?"

"Who do you want to be your mentor?" he asked.

"Shut up! You're going to get us in trouble!" I snapped at him.

"Jaykit, Hollykit, Leafkit, Falconkit, Hawkkit, Sunkit, Amberkit, Bluekit, and Firkit have all reached their sixth moon. They will now become apprentices.

"Firkit, you will now be known as Firpaw. Your mentor will be Sorreltail.

"Bluekit, you will now be known as Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw.

"Amberkit, you will now be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Leafpool.

"Sunkit, you will now be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Hazeltail.

"Hawkkit, you will now be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Brightheart,

"Falconkit, you will now be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfall.

"Leafkit, you will now be known as Leafpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur.

"Hollykit, you will now be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail.

"And finally, Jaykit. You will now be known as Jaypaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight."

I touched noses with Squirrelflight. For a moment, I looked into her eyes, and for an instant, I felt pain, sadness, and suffering.

**Sorry for not updating for so long. **

**Also, I wanted to clear something up about Hawkfrost. He is 50% ThunderClan and 50% Kittypet because Sasha was born a kitty pet and has kitty pet blood, while Tigerstar has full ThunderClan blood. Hawkfrost is not even one bit rouge or ShadowClan.**


	7. Anger Misused

**I just had to start early on this chapter.**

After the ceremony, all the cats climbed down and sat next to their mentors. Priceless thing, a ceremony is. One moment you're a kit, the next an apprentice.

Squirrelflight turned around to survey me once we were down the rock. She looked with sadness, the same feeling I felt when we touched noses. I could _feel _the sadness prickling off her scarlet pelt. I smiled.

Squirrelflight's gaze faltered when I smiled. She quickly turned to the warriors den and ran inside. I frowned.

All around me, the new apprentices were either going to learn battle moves, the territory, or how to hunt. The only one not training was me.

Lionblaze padded out of the stone walled den, his golden pelt reflecting the harsh sunlight. He stepped forward and licked me between the ears.

"Dad!" I protested. Lionblaze let out a meow of laughter.

"Always the funny one," he chided.

"The reason I'm the funny one is because you keep doing that!"

"And," he queried.

"And what?"

"And, why are you right here?"

"Squirrelflight won't come out," I admitted. Lionblaze raised his head in understanding. "Why won't she? I'm the only apprentice still in camp!"

"Let me tell you a story. There were once three kits. They had a great destiny put upon them, and they thought their mother was perfect. But once they became warriors, they learned that their mother was actually the medicine cat, and that Squirrelflight- I mean the mother, was lying. The kits continued on with their destiny, but-"

"But your brother Jayfeather died and I became Jaykit," I interjected, knowing the story by heart.

"Well, yeah, but go easy on Squirrelflight; you look a lot like him," he chided.

I hate my life.

I waited for another hour. By the time it was over, I was so fed up I sneaked into the warriors den, eavesdropping on Squirrelflight.

My ears nearly exploded at the sound of Squirrelflight's sobbing. It was like a stream of water flowing from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Squirrelflight," the voice of Leafpool told Squirrelflight. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," she sobbed, "But he looks so much like Jayfeather!"

"Don't worry." Leafpool's voice was as smooth as silk. "He'll forgive you."

"But that's what I'm worried about! What if he hates me? I can't help but feel motherly toward him! Why, Leafpool, Why!" Squirrelflight sobbed even harder.

"I know for a fact that your suspicions are true. But you can't affect his choices that way!"

"Leafpool, I wish I could change what I did. I want to be a mother to Jaypaw! I want all this to be done with!" Squirrelflight's screech was terrible.

"What happened," I asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Leafpool gasped at my sudden appearance. Squirrelflight just sobbed harder into the soft moss of her nest.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"What does it seem like?" I snapped.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" Leafpool growled.

"Why shouldn't I?" I queried.

Leafpool growled again.

"I hate you!" I whispered loud enough for only her to hear. I felt the rush of emotions come to me, unexplainable. "You know that, okay. I hate you, for everything you've done. I will never forget what you did to me!" I didn't know where the me came from, but I ran out of the den, stomping on the newly made nests. Before I could leave though, I turned my head and whispered, "You too, Squirrelflight."

**Why did Jaypaw say that? Why was Squirrelflight crying so much (obvious)? And Am I going to give you a fun fact today? Yes, yes I will. Did you know that SotM is coming out on April 7****th****?**

**These questions, and more, will be answered on another thrilling chapter of ****Jay's Rebirth!**


	8. The Dream

**_Sorry its so bad._**

"DIE LEAFPOOL!" I screamed at the my grandmother as I threw myself at her. She let out a yowl as her flank intercepted my long, sharp claws.

"Leafpool, no!" Squirrelflight called out in the corner of the blackness.

I turned my head as fast as lightning to glare at her.

"She won't be the only one to die today," I whispered with pure evil. I ran at her, but before she could turn, I was there, and I stabbed her in the flank.

Squirrelflight threw her head back and let out a scream of pure terror and fear. I smiled evilly, knowing what would happen next already before it did.

"You won't hurt my sister!" Leafpool said bravely as she jumped at me to protect her sister. She jumped over me, and then I had my chance.

Leafpool yowled too as her stomach was shredded open by a pair of pitch-black claws. I stepped back from her corpse as it fell to Squirrelflight's feet.

"No," Squirrelflight muttered disbelievingly. "No, no, no! My sister!"

I looked down victoriously on my blood stained, unsheathed, black claws. Wait, my claws weren't black. I looked at Leafpool's dead body. What just happened? That wasn't me who killed Leafpool. That wasn't me! I-I just killed…

I woke up wildly from my nightmare. I looked around the nearly full apprentice den. Falconpaw was lying on my right, and Leafpaw and Hollypaw were on my left.

I shivered, letting the fur on the back of my neck stand on end for a few long seconds. That dream was horrible, and I'm sure it wasn't me who thought it. Just like when I cursed Leafpool and Squirrelflight, it felt… Supernatural, to describe it the best a little apprentice can.

I glanced at my littermates. They were all worn out when they came back to camp, claiming that they either learned the territory, or battle moves. Falconpaw even said that he was chased by a fox by the ShadowClan border that had him pinned, and would have killed him if a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Olivenose, Oakfur, Applefur, and Crowfrost came and helped. The fox ravaged Falconpaw, but Olivenose threw herself in the way before the fox gave the killing blow. She was killed by a heavy blow from the neck, and Oakfur, her mate, managed to nearly kill the beast before it ran to RiverClan.

I now let myself clearly look at his wounds. Willowshine healed him, and insisted to have him stay in the Medicine den, but he refused, not allowing any weakness get to him.

I got up from my sleeping position to look at my brother's wounds. His ear was hanging off, tied by ferns. I was sickened by the sight of the one wound, though I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've seen this before…

He had numerous scratches on his back, including one dangerously close to the spine. There were

Sticky white cobwebs stuck to the scratches to stop bleeding, and the one near his spine was bare. Willowshine should've used some dock or Burdock leaves! Anger bubbled inside me at the RiverClan warrior.

Further down, I saw more and more deadly injuries. His shoulder was covered in cobwebs, and was seeping with Burdock leaf poultice.

His leg was the most injured thing. It was broken, with cobwebs covering the main area of injury: the part where his leg started being pointed in an awkward way. Comfrey was also wrapped around it, with cobwebs supported on it, though not that much.

Willowshine was asking for an argument, I thought angrily. I would console her in the morning about Falconpaw. I guess I never really realized it, but I do love my brother. Guess his near-death experience showed us what really counts.

The moss and ferns rustled as I climbed into my bed, ready for sleep to overcome me once ag**ain.**

**Next chapter will be awsomeness. With a Plot twist, maybe. Who loves plot twists.**

**Btw, the fun fact for today: Go look up on Google: Kennedy-Lincoln coincidence. It's truly freaky.  
**


	9. Betrayal

**What did I tell you; Lincoln-Kennedy is freaky. This chapter I'll try my best on.**

"Wake up, Jaypaw!" barked a voice into my ear.

"Eah!" I rose from my bed to glare at the irritable Thornclaw, the oldest warrior in the den. "Whadda you want?" I asked him drowsily.

"Border patrol; Sorreltail, Brackenfur, and Squirrelflight- apprentices included. You have two minutes." He left the den, leaving his anger fizzling in the air.

I shook my head to clear the sleep from me. I glanced at Falconpaw, looking at his herb-covered, beaten body. Willowshine would be hearing about this, right now.

"Falconpaw," I hissed as I gave his shoulder a nudge. He opened his eyes and moved around his nest, moaning in pain. "Get up."

"Jaypaw, what the fox-dung do you want?" he demanded angrily.

"Your injuries need more covering," I said bluntly.

"And you know, how?"

I put my head to one side, confused. How did I know what herbs to use? Does this mean that StarClan has put a path for me, one that would make me a medicine cat? No! NO! I want to be a warrior. I can't be a medicine cat again! Never!

"I-Just go! Tell her to double-check your wounds!" I ran out of the den, headed for the medicine den. I needed to talk to Cherrypaw, now.

The wind ripped through my pelt as I headed to the medicine den, anger bubbling inside me. Why did I have StarClan have to lay out this path for me? I want to be a warrior, not a snobby medicine cat!

I closed my eyes and ran blindly through camp. My feet carried me to wherever they wanted to go,, and my body followed.

"Jaypaw, is everything okay?" asked the voice of Cherrypaw. I opened my eyes to look at her. Her ginger pelt was reflecting off the beautiful Greenleaf sun, making it shine. I, however, was on the floor, pressed to some ferns.

"Tell me, Cherrypaw," I said as I raised myself against the ground. "What does it mean when you're not a medicine cat apprentice, but you know your herbs?"

Cherrypaw's eyes widened as I said that. "Hey, Jaypaw," she asked shakily. "D-did you k-know that me and Molepaw's ceremony is today?"

"No," I said, aware that she was hiding something. I caught a tabby pelt moving out of the corner of my eye. 'And it seems that it's happening now."

"Cherrypaw, Molepaw: Time for you two to get your names," Bramblestar stated from the top of the Rock.

Cherrypaw looked at me fondly for a moment, and then walked forward to the rock. I returned her gaze, saying with it, _Good job_.

"Molepaw, you have gotten good training from Crowfeather. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at any cost?"

"Yes."

"Then I name you Molewhisker."

Willowshine then got up the Highrock. "Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and carry your vows as a medicine cat?"

"Yes, Willowshine!"

"Then I now condemn you all to death!" she screeched as the bramble tunnel started rustling. There were murmurs of confusion as her words sunk into the minds of ThunderClan.

But something was happening to myself. I could hear voices somewhere close.

"She said it." one voice stated.

"Then start the battle!"

And then, RiverClan busted through the tunnel, and Grassstar, along with Mallownose and Minnowtail as escort, were headed toward a weakened Bramblestar, their claws unsheathed, their faces dripping with malice.

**Death in the next chapter.**


	10. Worst Nightmare

**Thanks for the reviews. **

"Brambleclaw, watch out!" I yelled to the leader. He turned in my direction, and at that moment, I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Bramblestar no!" Squirrelflight wailed as Grassstar dug his claws into our leader's flank. He fell, and Grassstar nodded his broad head to Minnowtail, and she was the next attacker to Bramblestar. Minnowtail ran at him, twisting and turning often. The leader in question seemed to give up. He gave no attempt at moving or getting up.

Cherrypaw ran next to me. "Jaypaw, help me."

"Bramblestar's getting pummeled, we need to help!"

She sighed. "Jaypaw, you do know that we all believed Willowshine. And that Bramblestar is sick. He already died once. This is his last life."

"Cherrypaw, watch out!" I warned her, but it was too late. Robinwing of RiverClan had bowled her over and pinned her down.

"Get off me you stupid piece of fox-dung!" she growled.

"Never," Robinwing whispered as she started digging her claw into Cherrypaw's neck.

"Get off her you fox-dung!" I growled as I threw myself at her. She managed to scream in pain before my black claws sliced into her, bringing large flows of blood into her. She kept screaming as I ravaged her, bringing my unsheathed claws onto every part of her body I could find.

"Jaypaw, stop!" squealed Hollypaw, who was being chased by Mintfur. I looked up at her, and saw her now being pinned by Mintfur.

"Get off her," I growled. Mintfur smirked and brought her claws closer to Hollypaw's neck. "Get off her!" Mintfur just brought them closer.

"I warned you!" I yowled as I launched myself at the RiverClan warrior.

"NO!" came the yowl of Squirrelflight. I stopped throwing my paws at Mintfur for a moment to look at her. She was crouched at Bramblestar's dead body.

"No," I whispered. Over Bramblestar was Minnowtail, her pelt scratched painfully and her paws stained with blood.

"You will pay!" my father yelled at the RiverClan she-cat as he pounced at her. The ambushed warrior tried to run, but was stopped by Squirrelflight. I smiled, knowing that my mentor and father would take care of her. Suddenly, my paws were overturned as Mintfur attacked me.

"RiverClan retreat!" Grassstar yowled as Minnowtail was pounced on again. Under my feet, Mintfur made to run, but with another leap, I stopped her pounce.

"Not so fast."

"Let me take care of him!" Bumblestripe advised as he and Ivypool cornered the RiverClan warrior. All around me, RiverClan was streaming out of the camp. The only ones remaining were the captured and the ones too injured to move like Minnowtail, Mintfur, Robinwing, Graymist, Willowshine, and Troutpaw.

After Bumblestripe told Ivypool that he could take care of Mintfur, she walked over to me and said, "How are you doing?

"Fine."

"Any scratches? Bites, injuries?"

"None that I feel."

"Don't try to lie to me; your pelt's practically soaked in blood."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. I turned to look a my pelt. From the part I could see, it was doused over in blood with multiple scars under it. "But that's impossible! I can't feel anything!"

"C'mon. I'll take you to wash," Ivypool said fondly.

"You can go help Sunpaw and Hawkpaw; I can wash myself," I said indignantly.

"You do know that your mother said these exact words to me: 'If I'm ever hurt, you have protection of my kits.' That means that you're like my son. Whenever Cinderheart wasn't there, I was."

"I guess. Where are we going to get medical help from?" I asked.

"ShadowClan, or Leafpool."

Bitterness edged my next words. "ShadowClan. Not Leafpool. Never Leafpool."

We stopped at an injured Willowshine. She pelt, now soaked with blood, had a rather deep cut in it. Her neck, with blood soaking out of it, was obviously bitten or clawed.

"Someone stabbed her harshly in her neck. She's dead," I announced. I spat at her body. "Traitor."

"Tawnypelt's going to take it hard," Ivypool added.

Realization struck me like a falling branch. "Lionblaze will become new leader."

**Why did Jaypaw not get hurt? Does this 'ability' seem a bit like a certain father? Why did Willowshine betray ThunderClan? Why do Jaypaw's feelings often take a metaphoric hit? All these and more will be answered on the next exciting chapter of Jay's Rebirth. **

**Jay's Rebirth is going to be a trilogy called the Rebirth Trilogy. Book 2 will be called Squirrel's Flight, and Book 3 is Leaf's Pool. Look on my profile for more info.  
**

**I also need kit names for Blossomfall and Foxleap's kits. I need one she-kit and one tom kit. **


	11. The black Claws

**Ravenkit will defiantly be one of the kits, and the others will wait and see. **

**Hawkpath, you're partially right, but it's bigger than that. Way bigger than that. And she didn't properly treat **_**Falconpaw **_**because she was told by me to forget so Jaypaw could have a reason to whine.**

Ivypool and I were joined by Bluepaw, Firpaw, Daisy, her two new kits to Thornclaw, Snakekit and Blastkit, and Crowfeather. Firpaw and Bluepaw were scratched badly, Daisy just wanted to double-check her kits(much to Lionblaze's annoyance), and Crowfeather was clawed beyond recognition, being supported by Ivypool and Bluepaw.

Firpaw fell into step with me. "Hi Jaypaw."

"Hi."

"How'd you do it?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Almost killing Robinwing."

"I don't know," I admitted. Then I realized something. "Black claws," I said with horror streaming off my pelt.

"What black claws?" Firpaw asked curiously.

"_The _black claws! The ones I killed Leafpool with! They came back! No!" I stopped, clawing the ground with my paws. I slide my claws out. "Now they're silver again."

Firpaw stood to face me. "What claws, Jaypaw?" she said firmly.

"The black ones. The ones in my dream."

"Which ones?" she asked again.

"The ones that made me evil; the ones that killed Leafpool in the Alternate Universe!" I said, curling up. I was going mad, because if I needed help to stop attacking, then I would kill anything when I was a warrior.

Firpaw sighed. "C'mon Jaypaw. Littlecloud will get you poppy seeds."

***LINE***

"Okay, Jaypaw. Tell me what happened," Frogpaw told me as he lead me to a most nest.

"Black claws," I stated simply.

Frogpaw sighed. "Firpaw warned me. Here, eat some poppy seeds," he said as he pushed forward some of the seeds. I gulped then fast, and then let sleep consume me.

**This was a hard chapter for me. Next chapter will be battle, then I'm going to start the climax. Hint: River Styx. **

**I'm really getting in the mood for this story. I've got great ideas. **

**Poll: Who was Fallen Leaves best friend?**


	12. Jay's Wing

**All of you were wrong. Fallen Leaves' best friend was Broken Shadow. She hated Jay's Wing for surviving. I just read that part in Long Shadows. **

**Alexander the Phoenix, you are almost right! But don't give any more guesses; It'll come soon. **

Blackness. That was the only sensation I felt in my dream. There was nothing but black in the clearing I was in. Wherever I stepped, it held steady, but blackness was the only thing there.

Then, light flooded everything, and I was momentarily blinded as it came, but adjusted after a while.

I found myself staring at a cat that mirrored my father.

"Lionblaze?" I asked weakly.

"Jay's Wing! Did the storm wash your brains over!" the cat exclaimed with a chuckle. A pale gray she-cat beside him scowled.

"Roaring Lion, that wasn't nice! Jay's Wing could've gotten hurt!" she scolded. She walked over to me and sniffed me. 'Doesn't seem to be any blood."

"Let's take him to Half Moon. She'll know what to do," Roaring Lion said.

"Wait, who's Half Moon?" I asked suspiciously. It just so happened that the she-cat looked like Dovewing.

The Dovewing doppelganger laughed. "Only the cat you've been mooning over for the last seven moons!"

Roaring Lion joined in. "Dove's Wing is right, Jay's Wing. Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you got hit by the wave?"

I growled in frustration. I haven't even been alive for seven moons! Suddenly, something in my mind clicked. These were the ancients, the cats who lived here before they moved to the mountains.

"Help!" a cat yelled from my back.

"Who said that?" I asked in worry.

"What?" Dove's Wing and Roaring Lion asked at the same time.

"Someone called for help!"

"Sure you didn't hit your head hard, Jay's Wing?"

"Just come on! Follow me!" I growled to them.

"I've got to go meet Furled Bracken; see you," Roaring Lion said evasively.

"Fine," I hissed as Dove's Wing fell followed me to the into the forest. As I entered, I recognized some trees and bushes that looked like places back at camp.

"Help!" the voice yelled again. I jerked my head to the left, where it came from, and dashed in that direction.

I recognized the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan as I saw a beautiful white she-cat in the middle of the clearing.

"Half Moon!" Dove's Wing shouted. She ran to the she-cat, and I followed closely behind.

"Are you okay?" my sister breathed.

"No," she said breathlessly. "The river made another move! Tiger's Claw attacked this time!"

"No," Dove's Wing muttered in disbelief. "Not him!"

"Yes it is him! He almost killed me!"

"How?"

"The River! It's overflowing! We have to move fast!"

"I'll go tell Furled Bracken now," Dove's Wing said as she moved to get out of the clearing. She smiled and turned. "Jay's Wing, stay with Half Moon." She dashed out of the clearing.

Half Moon moved to get up. "Jay's Wing, let's follow."

"Sure," I muttered as a great howling went through the clearing. "What was that?"

"Tiger's Claw's way to make him leader; the wolves!" And as she said that, twelve great hounds jumped out from the trees, growling and snarling.

**Will they survive? Will they die? Is someone going to die? (yes) Is Dove's Wing going to tell Furled Bracken in time? What is the river? Is history repeating itself? Who is Tiger's Claw? Is the story coming to it's final chapters? Absolutely not! We have 30 chapters to go! **


	13. Fused

"What day is it?" I asked suddenly to Half Moon, who was backing away, snarling.

"Greenleaf, first moon, second day," she answered in hushed and sped voice

My eyes started hurting, bad. Everything started spinning, and after a minute, everything went black; I couldn't see anything.

"Half Moon," I said automatically. The thing was, it wasn't me. I guess that it was the actual Jay's Wing. "I-i love you. if anything happens, know tat we will walk the world together,"

"Me too, Jay's Wing," Half Moon said, nuzzling me. Having no more control of my body, Jay's Wing licked her muzzle, and then stopped crouching, and stand. Half moon did the same, and lied against Jay's Wing.

"Not so fast!" the voice of Dove's Wing came from the shore. Jay's Wing's head turned to face his sister, along with Furled Bracken, Roaring Lion, and around twelve other cats.

Dove's Wing and Roaring Lion ran like lightning to where Half Moon and Jay's Wing were.

"Go," Dove's Wing whispered to them. "We've got this."

"Never!" I argued. "You'll be killed!"

"We've got it," Roaring Lion pressed.

"If you don't make it, I'm going to kill myself," I whispered as I lead Half Moon away from the wolves.

"Strike!" the leader of the cats yelled in cat tongue. Roaring Lion and Dove's Wing tensed, ready to strike, but then, were confused as the wolves came with the speed of StarClan.

The first wolf came at Roaring Lion and clawed him near the base of the mouth. He yelled in pain, and staggered off.

The next wolf attacked Dove's Wing and jumped on her. The she-cat screamed, and the wolf put an end to her suffering fast by biting down in her neck.

"NO!" Furled Bracken and I yelled as the wolf left. I dashed up the hill, ready to kill.

"No one kills my sister!" the spirit of Jay's Wing said inside me. I nodded in agreement.

The wolf that killed Dove's Wing came at us. Me and Jay's Wing's minds melted into one. We had fought for control, but now our moves were organized, graceful, and more powerful than anything. _We _dodged the wolf's strike at our head. _We _stabbed at it in it's gut. _We _pinned it down. _We_ finished it off by slashed it's neck open, letting blood well out of it.

We turned to look at Furled Bracken, who snarled at the wolf leader. He closed his eyes, and when they opened again, they were blood red.

"HEART AND WING WILL SAVE MY CLAN!" he screamed as they cracks in the earth shone bright green outward to the sun. The crack grew bigger, moving the plates of land apart, making them smaller. Wolves fell in, but cats stayed on the plates. Furled Bracken kept yelling in anger, letting the earth get smaller. He turned to us. "Jay's Wing is new leader of the Ancients!" and with that, the earth swallowed him.

We gulped. Our minds now started forming into two again, making us argue.

Jay's Wing jerked our body toward Roaring Lion, and I jerked toward Dove's Wing.

"Jay's Wing!" Half Moon yelled in terror with roaring lion in her jaws, trying to pull him up. Jay's Wing nodded to her, and then I ran to Dove's Wing, held her by the tail, and dragged her as fast as I could to the safe zone.

I jerked and pulled and lunged to try to save her. Jay's Wing gave in, and our minds fused again, though it hurt badly like a migraine.

We put him onto the safe zone, and as the green light swallowed a warrior that ventured onto the plates, we jumped just to miss the light.

I fainted, and when my eyes opened again, I was huddled close to Firpaw, who smiled when I woke up and said, "Hello, Jayheart."

**SUSPENSE! **

**Why was Jaypaw called Jayheart?**

**Why was Firpaw next to him?**

**What should Falconpaw, Bluepaw, Firpaw, Hollypaw, Tigerpaw, Leafpaw, Sunpaw, Hawkpaw, Amberpaw's names be?**

**Do Hawkpath of RiverClan, Alexander the Phoenix, WhiteWinterStar need to send in kittypets for the story? Yes, yes they do.**

**Will Dove's Wing live?**

**Btw, the authors above: Hawkpath of RiverClan: You can make a she-cat with something to do with stone. WhiteWinterStar: she-cat with something to do with water. Alexander: tom with something to do with grass**


	14. Drowned

**Alexander the Phoenix and WhiteWinterStar still need to give KITTYPETS if they want. If you decline, I'll ask someone else.**

"What?" I asked in bewilderment. "I'm Jaypaw, not Jayheart!"

Firpaw chuckled at my expression. "What do you mean? We had our warrior ceremony last night. We had our vigil and then slept in the morning."

"Where's Hollypaw?" I asked.

"You mean Hollyfern? Hunting with Tigerstripe," she answered with a smile.

The last thing I needed on my mind was knowing my sister was flirting with a inexperienced kit.

"What day is it?" I snapped.

"No need to be so angry!" she responded. "Leaf-bare, first moon, second day."

Exactly one moon ago, the Ancients left.

"I'm leaving," I announced bluntly.

"Wait!" she growled.

"Where's Leaf…" I trailed off.

"paw," she answered silently. I understood what happened. "WindClan again. They nearly killed Tigerstripe, and if Leafpaw didn't interfere, he would have died. They, they loved each other."

"I've got to go alone," I muttered, moving to get out of the warriors' den. I crossed the camp, not really paying attention to anyone. I kept walking. I knew where I wanted to go; the stream.

My pad brushed against the hard surface of the shore, letting me know that I was at the river. I looked at the flowing water, letting it mesmerize me.

I jumped into the waves. I let my body go limp, allowing the waves to soak my pelt and swallow me. After seconds, I had left my body.

"Wake up, Jaypaw," a deep, strong voice called to me. I opened my eyes, and saw that there was nothing but black in front of me. Then, Jay's Wing formed in front of me.

"Jay's Wing!" I exclaimed. I ran to him, the black supporting my paws.

"Hello, Jaypaw."

"What happened to Dove's Wing?" I blurted.

"She lived," the Ancient answered. "But we have more important matters to attend to. The river is overflowing again."

"What River?" I asked him.

"The River of Broken Dreams."

**What is the River of Broken Dreams? Find out next chapter!**


	15. The Truth

**Before you go on about how I didn't update, please remember that I said every week. Some of you didn't need to hear that, but of course, people are different.**

"What?"

"The River of Broken Dreams," Jay's Wing repeated. "The thing that keeps life going. The thing that is the thin line between reality, and illusion."

"But didn't it already overflow with you?" I asked. Something that was really bothering me was a strange feeling, like when something's on the tip on your tongue. Except the feeling was all around me.

"Furled Bracken's sacrifice stopped it for many more seasons to come. But it is breaking again, and it will not settle for a sacrifice. It wants battle."

"Dang," I muttered.

"There is more, Jaypaw."

"What?"

"Jayfeather."

"And?"

"You are Jayfeather reborn," Jay's Wing said quietly.

"Liar!"

"No, Jaypaw. It is. Once I tell you your enemy's name, it will be awakened."

"What will be awakened?" I snapped.

"Jayfeather."

"NO!"

"Your enemy is Rock, Jayfeather."

"I am Jayfeather, son of Crowfeather and Leafpool, kin of kin, the First of Power, and the second most powerful cat in the world," a voice inside my head screamed. "Second to Jaypaw!"

**This chapter is important. I'll post another chapter today. Again, Alexander the Phoenix, I could use a kitty pet.**


	16. THe unexpected enemy

The voice pounded inside my head, not allowing my thoughts to concentrate.

"I am Jayfeather!" it screamed in my head.

"Good for you!" I retorted.

"Let me out!"

"NO!"

Jay's Wing came next to me.

"You are Awakened," he said in pure awe. "Do you know how rare this is?"

"It hurts!" I said, ignoring his question. It felt as if someone hit my body with a firestick(gun) over and over again, and then murdered me repeatedly. Pain stabbed everywhere, and my body was too tight for my soul. Blood covered most of my vision, and my head pounded with memories.

"Do you know?" he insisted. "It has only happened twice! To Spottedleaf who became one of Brindleface's kits, but died when she was awakened by Bluestar. And also to Gorsepaw, who was reborn as Eaglekit, Crowfeather's brother, but died after the awakening."

"Tell me how to stop it!" I pleaded.

Jay's Wing's eyes glowed.

The pain left me.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Now you must take the first step to prepare for the battle. You must live with the kitty pets."

"Kittypets!" I spat in disgust.

"Do you want to fight, or do you want to destroy the world?"

I hesitated. "Okay."

"When you wake up, you will be in TwolegPlace, and you will stay there until you find The Five Powers. Okay?"

"Fine. But what about your disappearance?" I asked, Jayfeather's memory triggering within me.

"Rock lied," he whispered. "Remember that Rock is your enemy."


	17. Briar's Dream, the truth of Millie

**I'm sorry for the last chapter; it wasn't so good. I'm not really feeling it anymore. I'll do my best this time. **

**I'm also starting a new story on Fiction Press, The Lost City; it's about Atlantis. **

**And Hawkpath, both Aqua and Spring will be used. **

My eyes fluttered open to a new, unusual landscape. Twolegplace. The vast, unending panel of twoleg dens covered the land, and unmistakably the shadows of fat Kittypets and loners outlined in the dens.

My blue eyes traveled around the clearing I was in. It was a cliff, the top of a rocky hill. It was steep too. There were patches of grass too, and herbs littered them. Behind me, there was thick shrubbery and forest, where I came from. I almost jumped to the forest, but I had to stay; the world depended on it.

My eyes rested on another cat in the clearing; a brown one. Her legs also laid limp, as if she lost use of them.

"Oh no," I whispered in horror as I recognized the she-cat. The said cat stirred, and then her eyes opened.

"Where am I," Briarlight asked. "I was just in StarClan contemplating how Thornclaw was so single, and then someone smashes into me, and then I'm here."

She turned around, and then saw me. "Jaypaw? Did you die?"

The voice of Jay's Wing whispered in my ear, "she will help you."

"Briarlight, hi," I said awkwardly.

"Jaypaw, where am I?" she asked again, this time more demanding.

"It's Jay now," I replied. "And you're Brair. Briarlight, you're going to help me find some… thing in Twolegplace. StarClan chose you to help me because… your mom's a kittypet?" I guessed hazardously.

Briarlight's confusion changed to determination. "Then let's go!"

Weird how she was so determined without knowing so much.

"Okay, then let's go down this hill; can you move your legs?"

Suddenly, my surroundings disappeared, and instead, I was in the ThunderClan medicine den, and Briarlight, Millie, Jayfeather, and Leafpool were inside.

"_Her cough has gone worse, Millie," Leafpool announced._

_Millie wailed loudly. "No! I want her to live! Let her live, StarClan, let her live!"_

"_Anyway, she can't even hear us now," Jayfeather said._

"_Of course, she's asleep!" Millie seethed._

"_No, I mean that she can't hear us at all. When you're asleep, you get traces of voice, but she can't hear at all; she's deaf now."_

"_NO!" Millie wailed again. "WHY! STARCLAN, CURSE YOU!"_

_Leafpool's eyes went wild. "Millie, no! Don't do that; take it back!"_

"_Jayfeather, why?"_

"_Millie, shut up!"_

"_Don't tell me to shut up!"_

_Briarlight let out a gasp, and then went silent again. Jayfeather jumped to her side, and then stepped back. _

"_We also wanted to tell you that she also was blind and had black cough now, but it's over," Jayfeather said silently._

_Millie's eyes raged with pure anger. She jumped at Leafpool, and then slid her claws out, trying to reach at her neck. Graystripe then busted into the room, and ripped Millie away from Leafpool, and then looked to Firestar, who was nearby. Firestar nodded, and Graystripe ended it quickly with a bite to the neck._

"Let's go, Brair."

**So**

**What will happen?**

**Will Brair(Briarlight) let Jawapw know about anything to come?**

**Could I use more kittypets by anyone who can give them? yes...**

**Is Charlie Sheen going over the limit? Duh...**

**Am I pissed off at Emma Watson? YES!**

**But enough about me, **

**I NEED KITTYPETS PLEASE! I could use owner names too.**

**Fun Fact(haven't done one in awhile): Jayfeather will soon find love**

**Also, I'm starting a new story, THree's Company, based on the show. It's a percabeth one, so if you like PJO, watch out!  
**


	18. Lemony's Crime

**Wow. Just wow. Thanks for all the reviews! I don't think I'll use them all, and I might change some, but I'll do my best. Just because yours didn't come this chapter doesn't mean it won't come at all. Also, I'm not doing Garrett. Sorry, personal problem.**

**Little note, This might be rated highly.**

"So…" I said as me and Briarlight got down the steep hill with many troubles and bruises. Briarlight licked her injured shoulder that got hit by a boulder.

"My mom said she met a kittypet named Cobble. We can go meet me," Briarlight suggested.

"Sure." I licked my bruised back paw in a very uncomfortable position.

"Ha, ha! Feather would you look at that!" a feminine voice laughed from a random twoleg nest. Briarlight's eyes darted around, looking for the source.

"Forget it," I advised her.

A sweet smell hit my nostrils, and I instantly recognized it as a kittypet. From the large fence in front of us, a group of 4 kittypets padded out.

"Hi," the one in front said. She was a light grey she-cat with blue eyes, and a pendant of a droplet of rain hung from her neck. "I'm Spring. This-" she pointed to a gray tabby she-cat, "is Feather, and that-" she pointed to a dark grey she-cat- "is Rosa."

"Erm, thanks," I said slowly. "I'm, er, Jay…"

"paw," Briarlight put in. "And I'm Briarlight, how are you?"

"Good thanks," Spring answered as I glared at Briarlight.

"So, do you know a Cobble here?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't think so," she replied thoughtfully. "But Lemony might know!"

"Don't even say his name!" Rosa said with a shudder. "Never say his name!"

"Who's Lemony?" Briarlight asked.

"Here in Twolegplace, kittypets have a leader named Lemony," Feather explained.

"And Lemony is a beast," Rosa added.

"Why don't you tell them Rosa," Spring suggested.

"Fine!" she snapped. "Well, a couple years ago, before I met my mate, Lemony Force-mated me."

_Rosa walked forward in a dark, damp, musky tunnel. She looked around frightened, and called,_

"_Feather? Spring? Where are you guys? I thought you told Lemony to tell me to meet you here?"_

_A mirthless laugh emerged from the darkness. Rosa jumped._

_A creamy yellow tom with blue eyes stepped out. "Hello, Rosa."_

"_Lemony! What are you doing here?"_

"_Ha ha! Little do you know…" HE trailed off._

"_Where are Feather and Spring?" Rosa asked._

_But Lemony sprang, and put Rosa, despite her scream of shock, into mating position._

"_What are you doing?" Rosa screamed._

"_Don't dare squirm," Lemony whispered in Rosa's ear._

_Rosa screamed in terror._

"_No," Lemony growled._

_Then he did some things that rather be left unsaid._

**It ends there. Now I'm going to start the next WingClan chapter. And also, some Kittypets will not be used, but I'll try one cat for each user.**

**Also, this is now my longest story yet.  
**


	19. Rosa's Child

**I'M BACK! By the way, This won't be a long chapter.**

After Rosa told her story, Briarlight said, "Oh, how awful!"

Me, I was standing there quite awkwardly, because, if you forget, I still a new apprentice that hasn't had "The Talk" yet with his parents.

A creamy yellow tom that looked about the age of an apprentice came out of some bushes. He also had eyes like Rosa, and deep gouges in his fur, where most likely, some animal probably tied to murder him.

"Mom!" the cat cried. "Mom, help!"

Rosa turned. "Oh no! Seymour!" the she-cat ran to the tom. Meanwhile, another young tom came out of the bushes.

"Sorry about that, Seymour, but Lemony forced me to try hard to kill you in the battle." the tom said.

Seymour, who I assumed was the first tom, kicked his foot, and it hit right in the other tom's face. And then, as the tom recoiled, Seymour released himself from his mother's grasp and bit down hard on the other tom's neck. Blood immediately gushed out hard.


End file.
